The Hunger Games: The Quarter Quell
by arusas9009
Summary: This is my story of the quarter quell after Katniss and Peeta's battle for life in the Arena. I add in my own characters and pick a location. It is where Omar and his partner Amara are doing there own fight to live in the Arena. Hope you like it. Leave your comments and let me know what you think about. Oh and No I do not own the Hunger Games. Oh and its rated M cause of the blood.
1. Chapter 1

A year had passed. Katniss had not been required to hunt anymore but she felt the need to. She loved the woods and the forest and it made her feel closer to her father especially when she hunted with Gale. He never accepted money from her but he did accept the game that she gave him. But now Peeta, Haymitch, and herself would have to train the new recruits for district 12 as it was Reaping day. It was already time for the drawings. Effie Trinket more enthusiastic than last year as last year she had gotten a pair of winners.  
"Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favor. Now as usual its ladys first." she said. Katniss and her family would not have to go through the reaping again as Katniss had won the games. Effie reached into the bin. "Oh and before I forget there are some permanent change in the rules this year. 4 tributes will be from each district as it is the 75th Games. This quarter Quell will have twice the number of Tributes. And unlike last year there will be 2 winners as long as they are from the same district. Now lets see here." she unfolded the paper. "Jessica Harding." a thin but obviously better fed than some of the people in the district girl walked forward with little enthusiasm. As the girl took her place beside Effie, another girls name was drawn. "Amara Karypis." A dark-skinned but very tall girl walked forward from the crowd. "Now for the gentlemen." she picked up two of the cards from different locations in the glass bowl. "Omar Khan. A well built 14 year old boy who looked much like those in disticts 1 and 2 walked forward. Like Amara he was dark-skinned but with a smarter more brutal look to him. The other name was read. "Randy Smith."  
A 18 year old boy walked forward. He was mid-sized and better fed than Katniss was before the games. But still skinny. And he was from the Seam along with Omar and Jessica. Amara was the only one not from the Seam. They all shook hands. They walked into the Justice Building. The next day they were all on the train. Omar was quite cool and calm while Jessica was freaking out. Katniss walked out of her room and walked over to the others. Peeta was already with them but was not talking. "Well first we need to know if theres anything you 4 are good at. Any particular skills that you are proud of?" None of them answered. Katniss reached for a none sharp knife and threw it at Omar. Omar saw this coming and with his hand caught it and threw it back at Katniss. She ducked and the knife had been inbeaded where her head had been a second before. Katniss and Peetas eyes were wide.  
Haymitch and Effie had been watching when they walked in. "Well seems you have some accuracy. All of you I have to say one thing. Don't show all you high skills during the tests. Do things you've never tried so that the others meaning the Careers don't know what you are skilled at. Clear?" they all shook there head in a yes.

Omar had been enraged at Katniss but quickly calmed after throwing the knife. As they arrived in the Capitol they had the rooms split so that it was 4 different rooms in the training center. He had enjoyed the food much and dreaded the training that followed. But he knew it was possible he could win. He was strong and smart and very skilled with numerous weapons. He talked to Amara and decided that as soon as they entered the Arena that they would be allies as only 2 could win. No doubt that the 12 careers would team up and yet again being dangerous. Omar would try numerous things tommorow starting with camoflauge to hide his snares as he was one of the people in 12 that could hunt. As he fell into sleep he had nightmare that he would die at the hands of all of the career tributes at once. Then he realized it was not training but it was the presentation day. They would ride in Chariots. He cared not to bother with his stylists name. He walked over to his chariot. This year they wore black suits embroidered with gems and fire. It was as if they had wings of fire. As they strode out the people of the Capitol were shouting either 1 or 7 or 12. They were all amazed yet again at the clothing of them. Omar was sure at least one of this roaring crowd would sponsor him in the games. President Snow made his yearly adress. And then all the tributes were taken back to there rooms to relax and have dinner. They ate in silence ocassionaly his fellow tributes would ask questions about the Games.  
There questions were always answered by either Haymitch or Effie or Peeta. Katniss however was silent while she ate her food. As did Omar. The rest of the meal they talked about there appearence and how wonderful they all looked. The next day the walked into the training room to prepare. "Soon 46 or 47 of you will be dead. The winner or winners will be rich. Here is where you will be prepared for your battle in the Arena. If you wish you can train in pairs or singular. Go." They dispersed and he and Amara split up.  
"Lets go try and throw a spear." She nodded and they walked over. Omar picked up the spear and with a single fluid motion threw it. It pierced the board near the center but it was not a perfect throw. He threw two more all closer to the center of a target. Amara then picked up three spears and tried to copy his motion. She nailed it in the center head target. She threw the other two. One hit the heart target and the other hit the center target. She then turned her attention to the dummies that were in a stait line acroos the floor. She speared each of there hearts. She then proceeded to spear each through the head. Omar tried to mimick her movements but he hardley could copy her fluid precision. He then moved on to the edible plants test and barely managed to pass it. He would have to learn all the possible poisonous plants he could. He began to study as Amara tried the test herself. She was not very good at it and failed when she picked up her own book and began studying. He looked up and then surveyed his competition. The competition that made an impression at least. The boys from district 1 and 2 certainly did. The boy from 1 was fast and lethal with knives. He could gut someone easily and quickly as a shark could eat a man. The boy from 2 was enourmous as well as the boy from 7. They both excelled at the hand-to-  
hand combat. And they both were good with a sword. And the girl from 4 was a good sharp-shooter with a bow and arrow. The girl from 9 was smart with plants and at the camoflauge. Which meant he would have to watch for any movement in wherever they were. Like the previous girl from district 11 this years girl was fast and very good at climbing. It was easy during training just to train. "Wow I am better than I thought at archery." he said and he knew his was better than he did. He shot again and hit where the liver would be. He could have easily hit the targets dead center but didn't. Most of the time he was learning of poison. He found many poisonous plants to avoid and many edible ones as well. The continued and then they all were slowly called in one at a time to train. As they all went one at a time. Slowly ever slowly he made his way to the front of the line. He entered and looked across the room. He went strapped a sword to his belt. Then strapped a quiver and a bow to himself as well. And he began. He leaped at the 100 dummies and began cutting and slashing with the sword. After he had hacked through at least 20 dummies he sheathed the sword and ducked as if he was evading an enemy and took off his bow and proceded to shoot. He drew three arrows at once and hit several in the head. He kept it up and several more were shot in the face. When his quiver was empty he then turned towards the Gamemakers. They all nodded there approval and clapped for him. They went up to there rooms and waited. The quick boy from one, Derek, scored a 9. The boy from 2, Brady, scored a 10. The girl from 4, Sarah, scored a 9. The boy from 7, Mortus, scored a 8. The girl from 9, Betsy, scored a 7. The girl from 11, Emily scored a 7. Jessica scored 6. Randy a 7. "Ok a 7. We can work from that." Effie says. Amara a 9. "Now thats very good. Now lets see Omar."  
Ceasear Flickerman announced the last score rather slowly. "And finally one of the boys from 12, Omar scores a..." he pauses. "A 12. The first perfect score in over 10 years exactly." the entire room applauded Omar.  
"Well done." Katniss said she was smiling and wide. She knew another person from her district had a chance. "Congradulations kid." said Haymitch. "And to think your only 14 and you scored perfectly. Nice job. I think we have another chance to win." he smiles. Omar smiles as well. This is the first time he has smiled in monthes. "I know I can win. That at least two of us here can win. Though it will be ver hard to compete with the other tributes for the items."  
"No Ok. Don't go for the Cornucopia. Its a bloodbath." Haymithch said.  
"Well I think I can make if I can get my hands on a sword or at least a bow. I don't need a quiver and arrows. I can make those." It took hours of convincing but they all managed to at last convince Haymitch to let them. At least him and Amara. He walked forward towards the hovercraft. He got his tracker inserted and then strapped himself in. He sat on the hovercraft with some of the other tributes. Finally he went over his place and they lowered him in. Cinna Katniss's stylist prepared him with a jacket. It was a simple black jacket. "Just remember Haymitch's main advice. Stay alive. Be careful. I heard your going into the bloodbath to get weapons and supplies. Steer clear of the Careers. One last time. I'm somewhat of a tough guy I think I can take a few blows." Omar nodded and he boxed with Cinna and managed to beat him only though he was only 14. He was smart enough to find his weakpoints and weaknesses. He nodded and the token that was given to him was a flaming mockingjay watch. He wonder why he would need the watch.  
"The Gamemakers let me give you this. They know what happens. Once your in the Arena if you need protection press one of the buttons. Don't do it now thought. You can find that out later. Maybe once the bloodbath starts. Ok?" Omar nodded. He began walking towards his disc. He stood and as he rose out he looked around. It was a jungle that stretched for miles and miles around. A large river stretched on and on faster than he could see. The Cornucopia this year was a gray color. Several pairs of bows and arrows. Inside he could see swords and other weapons like that. He was wondering how they were fairing at home. He stared at the countdown clock. 20 seconds. There were several packs. He saw some in the Cornucopia which must be valuable. 10 seconds. 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. And the Horn rang and Claudis Templesmiths voice boomed.  
"Let the 75th annual Hunger Games begin!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Omar grabbed Amara and made a mad dash for the Cornucopia as soon as the bell ended. He dashed into the center first and grabbed an enourmous backpack. He put it on his back and grabbed to smaller green ones and put those on his arm. He picked up a long and thin sword an strapped it to his belt just as the boy from 4 a stocky well built opponent ran forward. Omar balled his fist and punched him in the nose. The boy fell to the ground in pain and tried to get a knife. Amara grabbed a pair of bows and quivers full of arrows. Omar grabbed several knives and a dagger. Then he and Amara darted for the jungle. As he went quicker and quicker so did Amara. He took one last look and say the girl from 3 take a knife to the head. They found a cave that was open and lit up by a single hole in the top. There was no entrance through the back. He and Amara sat down and dove into there supplies. "Ok lets see what we got here." he dug in. In the large backpack he found two pairs of the large glasses that were night vision. Also a large coil of rope and some thin wire. Several quivers of arrows, packs of dry meat, some apples and mangos, another dagger and a large first aid kit. Inside was bandages, cloth, burn ointment, some disinfecting ointment, and some pain-killers. Inside one of the small packs was a pen some poison and canisters with a skull and crossbones on it. They had small holes on the side and he guessed they were supposed to go on arrows. Inside of the other he found a foldable spear with several spearheads. Some tripwire and a drill. Along with some type of fruit he had never seen and realized was raspberries after Amara told him. Along with a few sleeping bags in the larger pack they didn't notice before "Well we have enough food for now. Oh look." he reached inside the pack and pulled out a few different sized drill heads. "I think I know what to do with this drill."  
and Omar gave a sly smile. Omar went to work. "Keep a look out." she nodded and drew her bow. Omar took the drill and began making a back door. He managed to get a door that could swing open but was well camoflauged. As night fell the anthem played and he began counting the cannon shots. 6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14... that was it. 14 dead already out of 48 in the first 8 hours. Then the faces appeared in the night sky. The first to appear was one of the girls from district 3. Then a boy from district 4 the one he had not punched. Then a girl and boy from 5. That makes 4. Two boys and a girl from 6. A boy from 7 not the strong one but the smaller of the two. And one of the girls. Then from 8 was both the girls. That made 11. Only 3 to go. A boy from 9. One boy from 11 and the final was... Randy. One of district 12's tributes had died in the bloodbath. It then said his cause of death was a knife slitting his throat. He put on a pair of the night vision glasses and went back to setting traps. He put arrow sized holes in the walls near the front of the cave where Amara was positioned. He took some of the extra arrows and placed them in the holes for a trap. He then drilled holes behind them and connected them to several trip wires outside of the cave. He then began to set up hunting and killing snares as well. He drilled more of the same size holes in trees and placed arrows in them. He then set nets where the tripwire was so if anyone tried to get to them all around camp they would get caught in a net and shot with arrows. He placed the food snares right outside those and only Omar and Amara and the audience know how to get out. And it is forbidden to give messages to anyone. So this meant not until it was set off would someone come. He had very well though this out. He then divided up the other supplies. He kept the pen as Amara did not want it. The divided the supplies. Amara filled the two smaller packs with her food and supplies while Omar began to divide up the weapons. He did get the sword and dagger. He kept two knives and gave Amara 4. She placed them into her jacket. He got three quivers of arrows and a bow. Amara kept a bow and 4 of the quivers herself. Omar counted up the poison canisters for the arrows. 24 in all. 12 for each of them. In one of his quivers he set all twelve with a poison canister.  
Amara did the same. Amara took some of the rope and placed it on several of her arrows in another quiver. "I will keep first watch and wake you up if anything happens." She nodded and curled up in a sleeping bag and slept. Omar watched with his sword at his side and bow drawn. He looked at the watch that he wore. He pressed one of the buttons and it lit up. He pressed another and it beeped. He pressed the last one and it began to grow and expand until it was a golden shield on his arm. It was light and he tried to hit it with his sword it barely made a dent. He shut it off and then began to look out.  
Suddenly a bush shook off to his left. He drew his bow. He thought of waking Amara but decided against it. Waking her would alert the intruders to there presence. He kept the bow aimed. Walking out of the shadows was a boy. By his jacket he was probably district 3. He carried just a plain javelin. Omar aimed at the intruders heart.  
He fired and it was silent except for the thump when it hit the boys heart. He went through the back door to retreive his arrow. He drew his sword and activated his shield. He realized his mistake to late. Once he had his arrow two more javelins were thrown at him. Omar deflected them with his shield and an arrow stuck his upper thigh. He turned in the direction of the attack and saw one of the girls from 2, the boy from 4 whose nose he had broken, and another girl from 7. He took out his one of his knives and threw it. It stuck in the girl from 2's heart. She screeched and collapsed still alive he could tell. He leapt at the others roaring. He deflected a blow from an axe from the boy and cut the girs spear in half. Amara was awake now and attack with twin knives at the girl keeping her at bay. Omar smashed the boy on the head with his shield. The boy screamed and stabbed the kid in the gut. He began to twitch as he fell. Omar ripped off the arrow in his thigh and went to help Amara.  
He lept an stabbed the girl in the neck with the arrow. Then the cannons fired with there death. He began to treat his own wounds while Amara tended to hers. It was perfectly fine. "I will keep watch this time." Amara said. Omar nodded and fell off into sleep.

Katniss was watching the entire time. She had seen Omar setting traps and killing his enemys. He was certainly skilled as well was Amara. But Omar especially impressed her. He really earned that 12 in training. His traps were perfect and elaborate. He had managed to escape and kill 4 other tributes. This left only 30 tributes left including Amara and him. They did not seem to be in need of any gifts but if they did they had over 80 sponsors. If they needed something especially right now they are very likely to get it. Katniss watched as Peeta came up with a plate of Katniss's favorite capitol food lamb stew with dried plums. Katniss began to eat and Peeta ate his own lunch which was just some ribs. They ate as they just watched Omar sleep and Amara keep watch. The careers camp had been made by the Cornucopia. The jungle River was there there water source for everything. They even had the leisure of bathing in the river from time to time and some of the careers were showing off there bodys and they had the nerve some of them at least to have sex in the River. Though they looked 18 most of them were only 14 or 15 and still did it to make it seem that they loved eachother to get sponsers. Omar and Amara each looked about 18 to and wondered if they would dare to do it? She hoped not. Her tributes were better than that and it was outrageous. She and Peeta had supposed to have been star-crossed lovers yet they didn't have the audacity to do that. She watched and suddenly on one of the screens a small 12 year old boy from 5 was locked in combat with one of the boy tributes from 7, Mortus, and it was obvious that the larger more aggressive tribute will win this fight. The smaller boy swings his small dagger in the air as if to ward off Mortus but he draws his scythe and brings it down on the tributes head. A cannon fires just as the sky began to grow light again.

Omar awakes to the sound of the cannon fire. "Did you kill the other tribute?" "No. Someone else. So what do you want to do today? There really is nothing to do except wait out the other tributes. I will go check the snares come with me and keep and eye out." she nodded. With her bow at the ready and Omar with his sword in hand checked his snares and was rewarded with several small lizards and a capybara. This must be a south american jungle arena. As they were about to go back to the cave he saw several Careers coming out of the jungle to there right. Omar activated his watch and his shield sprang to life. Walking out was the 9 remaining careers. Amara drew her bow and Omar had his sword and shield ready. Brady stepped forward. "Hello Omar." Omar remained silent. "I know you must think we are here to kill you. But no instead we have a proposal. Why don't you join us? Hmmm? With us together we could destroy all of our competition in this arena. And then we can see who is the better fighter. But for now I want you on my team."  
"What's in it for us except getting a knife in the back?"  
"Well actually if I kill you I would prefer to do it face to face. Anyways you will have access to a large water source, all of our supplies and weapons, as well as a team to fight with. What do you say?" Brady asked.  
He looked at Amara and she nodded. "Fine. We'll join you." One of the girls from 2, Victoria, looked at him with interest as he lowered his weapons. "I think we'll have an excellent time." she said walking up to him. She smiled at Omar and surprisingly Omar smiled back and Amara stared at the other girl with hate. "Come on Amara." Omar called. She followed still fuming at Victoria. As they approached the river the Cornucopia had its supplies near it and inside was plenty of room to sleep. Even if there were two more to house it was still enormous with plenty of room. There supplies were strewn all across the field but what they needed was just near the Cornucopia. He added the lizards and the capybara to the Careers food supply. He kept his weapons at his belt and watch strapped tightly to his hand. The boy from one began searching to see if anything had been taken and found no evidence of a thief. But Omar did. He drew an arrow and aimed it. It was sent flying and hit something in the trees straight ahead with at thunk. Omar, Brady, and Derek walked over and saw that it was the remaining girl from 5. She was lying down panting with an arrow in her ribcage.  
"Nice shot." Brady commented as he drew his own wicked looking dagger and cut the girls throat. Omar turned away as they took the girls supplies. They headed back to the camp and Omar began looking threw the weapons they had. He claimed a second sword and strapped 4 knives to the inside of each of his sleeves. He then refilled his quivers and ate some out of his pack of meat. He then put the meat away keeping his sword on his belt. He watched as all the Careers the exception of Victoria paired up and went down to the river. To his amazement each of them began to kiss in the river. He was astonished they would try something like this. But they were probably just either trying to have fun or get sponsors. Probably both considering most of them would be dead and they wanted to try it once in there lifetime which Omar could understand. Then Victoria walked up to him and sat in his lap.  
"Well it seems everyone has paired off. But what about us huh? We don't have anyone. Come one don't you think that's a little unfair?"  
"Well that doesn't bother me. Nor Amara."  
"But Amara's out hunting. How do you know that it doesn't bother her to? Come on. It is very likely we will both be dead soon anyways. Let's just try it once." Omar now found himself being dragged towards the river with Victoria and she began kissing him. Eventually he started doing it back to her as much as she did it to him now. When they were finished and went back on shore they went into the Cornucopia to sleep and Victoria crawled into his sleeping bag. He did not resist as she proceeded to kiss him. He kissed her back and he sensed Amara glaring at the girl. Amara went to sleep a dagger in her hand. Omar went to sleep with his sword and with Victoria laying on him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day while everyone was just doing some jobs he sorted through the supplies. If he was going to kill the careers he would need to know what they had at there disposal. While he searched he found no evidence what so ever of poison like he and Amara had. That was the one thing that they kept hidden. There quivers that had the poisoned arrows. Amara now distanced herself from him as he and Victoria worked. He found several gas masks but not enough for all 9 of the Careers. If they used the poisoned arrows only 4 Careers could survive. Then it was time for them to hunt. Brady decieded as he was the Careers leader, that Omar, Victoria, another boy from 1,  
Sarah from 4, and himself would go. The others would stay behind and guard the camp. He was wary of leaving Amara but he head no choice. They left and continued on in the woods hunting for tributes. Omar began to find evidence of another tribute. It was male by the look of it. He followed it until he came across the still sleeping was a boy from district 8. "You found him Omar. It's fair you kill him." Omar nodded and drew his sword even as the sleeping kid who could be no older than Omar was tried to use a spear but to no avail as Omar destroyed the weapon and the spear was shattered. Omar smashed his pommel into the kids face. And stabbed him in the gut. A cannon fired. They left just as the hovercraft appeared to get the body. He reached there old campsite and Brady was about to continue when Omar drew his sword and stopped him. "Give me a handful of stones and don't walk past these two trees." he pointed out the trees and Brady handed him the rocks he asked for. He found each of the traps and threw rocks on each of them. All of the traps went off and Brady nodded his thanks however the boy from 1 was no so lucky. Omar had forgotten one of his traps and he was caught in a net and shot with 5 arrows. He went still inside the net. "I am sorry. I forgot that was there. I swear it." Brady nodded and signaled for them to continue once they heard the cannon. They continued searching and found one of the girls from district 7. Victoria took that kill with a dagger. They had no other luck during the day. They headed back to camp and the others were just sitting on the inside of the Cornucopia. They had the wall up on the inside. They all ran over to the great horn to see that one of the girls from district one was injured on her side from a bite wound. "What happened?" Brady asked he was answered not by a tribute but by a muttation that sprang from the river. Omar could immediatley tell it was a mutt because this was not a normal crocodile. It had a thick snout and teeth like that of a croc. But instead of hissing like on it roared. It was also over 30 feet long. It's tail had some thorns and spikes and it feet had 5 inch long claws. Omar drew his sword and activated his shield. Brady drew his scythe and Victoria a light axe. Sarah aimed her bow at the creature. Following it was yet another but no more came. The animals roared and charged. Omar roared in response and charged. Victoria did not hesitate to join but Brady did. Brady then ran forward just to have one roar at him and he froze. The creature then hit him through the air with its snout. Omar ducked the jaws of one of the creature and cut at its legs. He then stabbed the under belly of the creature. He crawled up its legs as Victoria and Sarah were keeping the other one busy with arrows and cuts. Omar began to cut at its back. It managed to shake him off and smack him with it's tail. He landed in a heap near the mouth of the Cornucopia. His eyes were blurry as tried to regain his wits. He saw Amara yelling at him through the bars in the mouth. Suddenly Victoria was at his side with her axe trying to rouse him.  
He saw the tip of one of the creatures snouts. He began to get up. His sword was right next to him and his shield was back in his watch. He reactivated it and grabbed his sword. He stabbed the creature looming above Victoria into the lower jaw and felt it free from the upper jaw. The creature gurgled and collapsed. The other one was still occupied with Sarah and Brady who had recovered. Omar lept at the other mutt with Victoria right behind him. He cut at the animals legs and stomachs and it then roared and tried to snap at him and smash him with its tail. Omar easily dodged and sidestepped as the giant thing was slowing. Again Omar stabbed it again and it let out one final roar and collapsed. "Brady you coward!" said Derek walking out. His hands were bloody from treating the girl from ones cut. "You froze when we were in need of your help. If not for Omar we all would have been killed!" he screamed outraged. Brady walked up to the smaller boy.  
"You wanna say that to my face?" he said holding a knife to Dereks neck. Omar lined up his sword drawn behind Derek. As did all of the other tributes save Victoria and the other boy from 2. Eventually Victoria came behind him and so did the other boy. "You are no longer going to lead us. I think it should be Omar." the others nodded there agreement especially Amara, Victoria, and Sarah as those are the ones who did fight along side Omar. "Grrr. Fine I will relinquish my leadership to Derek no one else."  
"I relinquish my leadership to Omar." Brady growled an stalked off. He began to clean up some of the mess that the mutts had made.  
"For the rest of the day I want you all cleaning up this mess. Clear? Two guards and the rest cleaning with Brady." they nodded and Amara and Derek took up guard while the others began cleaning. Then obviously hoping that the mutts had killed them two tributes came out of the bushes. A large boy from 11 as well as a girl. Sarah went and took a shot at the boy who dodged it. Omar and Amara ran forward with Victoria right behind them. Amara ducked under a spear and it was lodged in Omar's shoulder.  
He then was enraged when he remembered the knives in his sleeve. He let two from each sleeve out two for each of them. One stuck the boy in his neck and the other in the boys heart. The knives that were heading for the girl cut her side and she ducked and it hit a tree. Amara took a shot at the girl and hit the girl in her chest and and axe into her stomach and she fell. There cannons went off. Two more down and 28 to go. He was still planning on him and Amara or him and Jessica escaping this arena alive. He watched as Brady looking at him angrily as making a kill may have gained him a higher stature among the others. He decided that he would be to dangerous to keep alive. He decided he would set off the gas. He didn't care who died. He told only Victoria and Amara of his plan. They both nodded when he did. Night fell. "Ready?" he whispered to them. They nodded and slipped on the gas masks. The other gas masks were far away from Brady and close to Derek. He slipped on his gas mask and punctured 2 of the gas arrows and shot them both in Brady's direction. He pretended to just wake up and shouted "Gas! Go, Go!" he yelled and shot another arrow into the sleeve of Brady. It was another gas. Omar and the others lept out weapons at ready as if there was an enemy outside to fight. Derek burst out along with one of the two girls from district 1. The injured girl must still be inside. The other boy from 2 ran out along with Sarah. Omar thought he saw around the back a figure bolting for the tree line. When the smoke cleared Omar walked inside. The injured girl was convulsing on the ground basically dead. The other girl from 4 dead already on the floor.  
Brady was no where in sight. He must have fled with some burns. Omar looked in the back and saw that there was and open section. The poison would only hurt the living so there food supply that was in there was perfectly fine to eat. The two cannons went off. "Omar! What happened? Where's Brady and where did those poison canisters come from?" Derek asked.  
"I don't know. We were closest to the mouth so we tried to find the culprit but couldn't. It could have been Brady. He can't be found. He must have done it and bolted."  
Derek thought of it for a while.  
"I think we'll have to hunt down Brady as well as the rest of them." Omar nodded. That left 26 of them to go. Then another cannon fired. 25 and Omars sword was drawn.  
They waited and dusk set fully. The anthem blared at Omar looked up into the sky. He saw the faces of the boy from 8 and the girl from 7 that they had killed this morn.  
Then it showed the girl from 1 and the girl from 4. Then the two they had killed after the mutt attack. Finally it showed a picture of the girl from district 6. There was no more tributes from district 6 left in the games. Omar kept watch while the others dragged out the two bodies. Omar saw a shadow and threw his spear. The other turned there attention to the noise. There was no cannon and Omar parted the bush to reveal the body of a leopard. "Here dinner." he said dragging the carcass. Overhead several strange pink birds with a tip of black on there beak flew into the river. Omar saw no need for more food as he cooked the leopard. When it finished he took his sword and cut off three legs. He gave one to Amara and another to Victoria. He ate the meat was tasty and soft.  
He took out his dagger and cut out the bottom of its paw. Derek and Sarah sat down. Sarah cut out the other leg and began eating while Derek began eating off of his axe and the boy from 2 began to eat off his sword. They ate the leopard bit by bit in silence. When they had eaten it clean they dumped the bones into the river. They all went back to sleep with the boy from 2 on watch. Amara lay in her own sleeping bag and Victoria in his. When they awoke they cleaned the last of the mess and when he awoke they said a cannon had fired. And it was quickly followed by two more. The day was uninteresting and when night came they looked into the sky. After the anthem had played he saw that the final girl from 11 was dead along with the last boy from 8 and the last boy from 3. That left 22 tributes left to kill. It was still only 5 or 6 days since they entered the Arena and already half of the tributes were dead. Things were going to get interesting. For the next two days they just patrolled the camp searching for any lost tributes. No luck. That means that they are all avoiding the Cornucopia on purpose because the know where it is. The Capitol is sure going to do something to push us together. So it probably meant they would be trying to push some of the other tributes closer to us. He looked over to the direction he had not come from. There were towering mountins.  
"Derek do we have any binoculars?" the boy nodded and handed him a pair. Omar looked through them and saw several things. First he saw what must be a snow leopard on a ledge. Then he saw several hawks circling and diving in the snatch a small animal out of the bushes on the hill. Then he saw a pair of tributes scaling the hill. A girl from 3 and... Jessica. And hurtling above them was an avalanche. That meant that they would be heading this way. They made preparations for them. Today only 2 will then remain from 12. 


	4. Chapter 4

Omar had his sword ready as the two tributes headed there way. But the binoculars revealed that another was heading there way. It was the other boy from 8. He was very agile by the looks of it. Omar knew he would try to avoid the camp but the river water around it were starting to go very fast. Which meant they all have to come to the camp. Straight into there hands. Omar looked up the River. It was another three of the crocodile mutts. They were swimming upriver towards the camp. "More mutts!" Omar yelled. "Someone give me my bow and arrows." They handed him his things. "Amara! Grab the arrows that are attached to the rope." she nodded. She drew her bow and aimed it at the River. Jessica and the girl from 3 burst out and a few seconds later the boy from 8. The three muttations burst from the river mouths wide open in hunger. They began to get closer to Omar and his companions, the Careers. Victoria had her axe at the ready and the others followed her example and drew there own weapons. The boy from 2 and the girl from 1 had there weapons out. Derek did the same. Sarah drew her bow. "Amara, Sarah, Victor deal with the mutts." Victor was the boy from 2. They nodded and ran towards the mutts. Omar Derek and the girl from 1 Deserai, turned towards the three other tributes. Omar drew his sword and lept after the boy from 8 whilst the others went into combat with other foes. Omar deflected a blow from the boy from 8's sword and countered with his own blow. He smashed the shield against the boy who fell. He leaped back up and lunged. Omar shut off his shield and drew his other sword.  
He took a lunge with one sword and the boy deflected it and Omar lunged with the other sword to stab him in the gut. The boys cannon went off as he slumped in a heap on the ground. Another cannon went off. He turned to see that the girl from three had been killed but Jessica was holding her own against both of the other tributes that she was fighting. Omar looked away as Derek stabbed her with his dagger. The cannon went off. He turned back as she slumped. Omar turned towards the mutts. Amara had used an arrow to pin one to the other side of the river. For all its strength it could not get loose as the arrow was stuck in a tree. Omar drew his own bow and shot it in the head of the mutt. It roared once and died. He shot into another in its head and it to collapsed. The other used its head and made Victor crash into a tree. Omar ran forward with his bow and shot the thing. It didn't go down. Another went into it's skull and another but yet it still didn't die. Omar drew his sword and charged. Roaring he cut at the foot just as Derek cut into its stomach. Derek continued the cut until it's intestines began to spill out. All of the guts and organs spilled out and the animal collapsed back into the river. Some of the river became red with the animals blood but quickly changed back to blue as the animal was swept away. The hovercraft appeared and got the dead tributes. Omar watched as one of the tributes from twelve dissapeared.

Katniss had witnessed the death of yet another tribute from district 12. One of the girls she had trained. She turned away and leaned on Peeta for comfort. At least the tribute Omar had not been the one to kill his fellow tribute. Omar was incredibly strong by the looks of it. She saw the tribute, Victor, get up with a shallow cut on his chest. They sat him down near the Cornucopia and began to sow up the cut. Well the girl from 1, Deserai, did. Katniss continued to watch her tributes. The screen changed again but this time to Brady, who had struck down a boy from 10. This was the first dead tribute from district 10 who must have been hoping for a winner. Then to Mortus who shoved a girl from 9 off the a cliff on the mountinside. The cannons went off. In the arena there were a total of 31 dead tributes. In the arena only 17 tributes remain including 2 from District 12. As well as 6 Careers. 5 of the Careers were teamed with Omar. Those who were still alive aside from them were Mortus, 3 from district 10, 2 from 9, one from 11, one from 5, and one from 3. Omar needed his sponsers now. He had to many injuries. He also had a broken rib he didn't know of.  
There was also a deep cut in his back. It was on the verge of blood poisoning. She had gathered up enough money for it but she had to wait until he was alone otherwise the Careers would probably take it from him. Omar was to be on guard tonight. She would send it then. Night began to fall and she placed it in the hovercraft that was to drop off any of the parachutes. Katniss watched as Omar received the gift. Amara walked out. Amara pulled off his shirt. On his back was the scar. She pushed the vile of medicine and plunged it into his bloodstream. He looked relieved as he went to sleep and Amara took watch. It was good. Her remaining tributes were doing good.

Omar awoke. His back felt much better as he knew that he had been on the verge of blood poisoning. But he did not want to seem weak in front of the Careers. That would have been sure to get him a knife in the back. He was now strong again. The mutts had nearly killed him with there spikey tails. But he killed them before they killed him. Omar saw that Derek must have swapped with Amara as Amara was lying next to him in her sleeping bag. Victoria lay in his sleeping bag. Careful not to wake either of them he walked out to the forest, nodding to Derek as he passed. He found a small clearing and began to swing his sword. He was using a tree about as tall as him to be an imaginary enemy. He kept swinging and cutting dodging imaginary attacks. He was about to swing when Amara came into the clearing. She had his other sword in her hand.  
"Wanna spar with someone real?" she asked.  
"Yes but keep the scabbard on them so we don't cut each other." she nodded and began to circle him. She made the first move and lunged. He dodged and swung back and he easily deflected her blow. She was obvioulsly not good with a heavy weapon. The scabbards connected multiple times before Omar easily moved her scabbard aside and held his at her neck. There stared into each others eyes. It was slow but they leaned in and kissed. Not like how he kissed Victoria but it was a kiss they both had wanted.  
He was actually in love with her. He broke the kiss. They stared at each other.  
"Well. That was an excellant sparring practice." she smiled her agreement. They walked out of the forest just as Victoria awoke.  
"Were have you been? I got a little worried."  
"Sorry. Me and Amara were sparring."  
"You hurt?"  
"Of course not. I'm fine. We both are." she hugged him. He hugged back. Someone was charging out of the bushes. It was a boy from 3. He was running forward towards the Career pack. "Lower your weapons!" Omar yelled. They looked at him confused. "Just do it!" uncertainly they lowered there weapons. The boy continued to run at them and behind he could see two more of the mutts. "Not again. Sarah! Amara! Fire! Victor throw a spear! Now!" Omar drew his bow as he spoke. He fired it at the creatures. Few of the arrows stuck. They must have improved the armor on the animals. Omar aimed for the underbelly which must be slightly weaker. He fired and it stabbed into it a little bit easier. The animal roared again and it collapsed as the arrow had been poisoned. It was a quick acting poison. He decided later he would poison his sword. So he could be able to kill someone with a small cut. He tried to shoot the other but its hide proved to be just as thick. He would have to use his sword. He activated his shield and it sprang out. The small boy was snapped up in the great creature jaws. It shook its head side to side but the boy was not dead. Omar lunged and cut at the leg opening up a large wound. Again and again he did this hurting the animal. It had already dropped the boy who was bleeding in several places. The animal roared and dove into the river swimming away. "Amara a smoke canister!" She nodded. He took it and attached it to a non-poisonous arrow. He shot it as the canister burst. The smoke leaked from the animal and left a trail. "Deserai deal with the boy from three. The rest of you follow me. We will finish off these mutts. Alright go." they began to run towards the smoke trail. They kept up with the smoke trail. They continued until they found the nest. Well at least Omar thought it was a nest. Inside was about 12 of the Crocodile mutts. Deserai arrived carrying some nets. Just then he heard the cannon of the boy from 3.  
"Deserai how big are those nets?" Omar asked.  
"20 feet by 20 feet. Why?"  
"Because I have a plan. The clearing was large but between trees it was big enough to hold 20 by 20. Omar tied nets to arrow and hung them from tree to tree. Soon all of the trees had nets hanging. There was no way out except for getting entangled in the nets. "Amara give me all your poison canisters." Deserai looked at him.  
"Was it YOU that had those canisters go off?" she asked.  
"No. I found some while looking through the supplies. Thought they might be useful." he lied. She nodded. Omar took 4 of the canisters. He pulled off the top and threw one into the clearing. He did likewise with the others. The animals screamed as the poison began to burn away there hide. One tried running out and got tangled within a net. Another did the same. The others seemed to realize that there was no escape from the poison. It continued to eat away at there flesh. Omar watched with his mask as the last of the animals fell, convulsing, to the ground. They had taken care of the mutts. Hopefully. They walked back to the camp weapons at hand. While the others prepared to sleep Omar stood watch. As they slept Omar spread his sword with the poison. He put it back in his scabbard. He crawled into his sleeping bag with both of the girls laying next to him. Each in there own sleeping bags. This was getting very intense. 


End file.
